Electronic publishing, desktop publishing and other tasks involving print media or other media demand more than a stack of paper in an output tray of a laser printer or photocopier. Typically, many sheets must be bound into finished documents by a paper-handling accessory. Currently, machines exist to perform operations such as binding, folding, trimming, saddle stapling, and hole drilling. These finishing operations are typically performed on many sheets at a time, requiring high forces and powerful motors. Such machines are often expensive and large, depending on function, and often exceed the cost or footprint of desktop or office printers. As such, they are not well-suited to low-cost desktop finishing or other low-cost applications, for example.
The demands of e.g. electronic and desktop publishing are driving the need for more compact, low-cost, high-quality, and high-speed finishing machines suitable for use alone or with printers, photocopiers, and other machines. Prior-art solutions to making booklets, for example, have involved machines costing thousands of dollars for simple functions such as folding and stapling. They are often bulky, slow, and expensive. Current finishing techniques impose size, cost and power limits upon booklet-making devices and other fastening devices, and hinder the use of these devices in many applications.